A Life Without...
by X-Kid J
Summary: Jason Lansing was a mutant. He and his girlfriend, Sara, were always on the run from Sentinels. Later, he found a home in Generation-X. He was sad though. Luckilly, Jubilee was there to comfort him. But, a part of Jason was still missing...Please rev


**Note: **All characters in this story except for Jay and Sara are property of marvel comics. Jay and Sara were created by me.****

**A Life Without...**

The gentle pitter-patter of the rain couldn't express the way Jason Lansing was feeling. He was in a cab getting a ride to a place he never heard of in his life. It was the Massachusettes Academy, where the students of Generation-X lived. The cab skitted across the road and arrived in front of the academy. Jason paid the cab driver his money and rang the doorbell to the academy. Emma Frost was there to greet him.

"Welcome to the Massachusettes Academy, darling!" Emma Frost greeted.

"Yeah, hi," Jason said walking past Emma.

"Jubilee, please show Jason to his room," Sean said softly. Jubilee nodded and headed towards the stairs helping Jason with his suit cases.

**He's alone, Sean. Alone and scared,** Emma Frost said to Sean telepathically.

"Maybe you should have Jubilee talk to him," Sean thought.

**Jubilee? Are you sure she is the right choice, Sean. I mean, Monet may be-**

"Jubilee, Emma. Jubilee," Sean thought.

**As good as done,** Emma contacted Jubilee telepathically and told her to have a talk with Jason. Now, it was up to Jubilee to help Jason with his problem. Jubilee was helping Jason get settled in, until Jason flopped down on his bed. Jubilee walked over and pulled up a chair and sat down.

"Jason? What's wrong?" Jubilee asked.

"Just call me Jay," Jason said.

"Okay, Jay. What's wrong?"

"You wouldn't undertstand," Jason said softly.

"Come on, Jay. Give me a chance."

"Okay. You know the Sentinels? I mean, when they ravaged the area. Well, my former girlfriend and I were on the run. We were both scared," Jason explained. "It all started when we both discovered we had mutant powers. Sara had telepathy and a teleportation ability, while I had and still have telekinesis and flight. Anyway, at school Sara and I and a bunch of other kids were trapped in an elevator. I used my telekinesis to get it to move, and than an alarm went off. It detected a mutant using its power. That being me."

"You were caught?"

"Oh yeah! I was in a lot of trouble. Every kid in the elevator had to run through a mutant scan detector. Both Sara and I were caught. The school called our parents. Our parents were ashamed. They didn't want us anymore. Well, Sara's parents never liked her. But mine loved me, until they figured out my secret. We were kicked out onto the streets. We were on the run, from Sentinels."

"You managed to escape?"

"At least three times. I used my telekinesis to destroy them, while Sara teleported me away from the Sentinels attacks. But one night, when we were fast asleep in a dark alley, we were attacked."

"Oh God."

"Oh God is right," Jason sighed. "Sara woke me up saying that Sentinels were in the area. So, I flew out into the open. Sara and I did are usual thing, fighting and destroying Sentinels. I used my telekinesis to break apart a Sentinel's head, and Sara teleported me out of harm. But, there was one we didn't see. It snuck up from behind and shot a laser at me. Luckily, it missed. But, it still hit a target. That target was unfortunately Sara."

"But, she wasn't hit dead on? Right?" Jubilee asked.

"She wasn't. But, the blast still hit her a bit. Her stomach was bleeding. I ran up to her and cried for help. I'll never forget what she said to me," Jason started to cry. "She said to me, 'Jason, leave me. Save yourself. You know more Sentinels will be here.' But I didn't leave her. I wouldn't. I scooped her up and flew her towards the hospital. She kept saying, 'Jason, I'm slowing you down! Forget about me! Besides, I'm not important in this world. No one has ever loved me.' I told her she was wrong, I told her that I loved her. Her voice was fading. I knew she was leaving me, but I wasn't going to give up. We arrived in front of the hospital. I walked her in and explained everything to the nurse. Before I knew it, they had Sara in the emergency room as quick as anything. Two hours later, I was told that Sara was doing much better. But not nearly good enough to save her life."

"Oh no!" Jubilee said covering her mouth.

"I went to see Sara. I kissed her on her forehead. I told her everything was going to be alright," Jason said. "She called me a liar. She knew she was going to die. After all, she was telepathic. She knew I was worried. A few minutes later, she left me. I was still holding her hand, crying int the hospital not wanting to believe. Well, a few weeks after her death I visited Sara's grave. By her grave was a picture of her with a tiny blue bird. I looked up at the sky and above me flying was a blue bird chirping at me. I knew it was Sara, telling me it was going to be alright. But I still miss her."

"I'm so sorry, Jay," Jubilee said. Jason cried and Jubilee walked over to him and hugged him tightly. "Jay, we can help you. Please trust us, Jay."

"How can I live a life without Sara?"

"But Sara is with you. She will always be. Whenever you see a blue bird chirping, it is her talking to you," Jubilee said. "Besides, she'll always be in your heart."

"I guess," Jay started to leave his new room and said, "thanks Jubilee. Thanks a lot. Hopefully, one day Sara and I will be reunited."  


_THE END_

Please visit my X-Men page called [The Multidimensional X-Men Experience][1]  
[http://www.geocities.com/coolkidjeff/][1]

   [1]: http://www.geocities.com/coolkidjeff/



End file.
